


Like Lovers Do

by ChaoticBliss



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Auradon Preparatory Academy, Ben and Uma have chemistry guys and I'm gonna write a little series about them, F/M, a ship that could've been great given the chance, but was not given that chance, light huma here and there, might make you cry because there not endgame in this, okay that's enough tagging for now, the ending will be a little sad, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBliss/pseuds/ChaoticBliss
Summary: "We could've been good together y'know""Yeah, I know"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Either way we lose  
>  Just like lovers,   
>  Just like lovers do

"Harder. Faster." The words were being screamed at Uma over and over again as she swam, each stroke more powerful than the last. She had to do this, she has to beat the record that Corona High School set. She had a meet with them next week and if she wasn't able to beat this record, she'd never win. 

It was five 'o' clock in the morning, two hours before school started, but it was the only time Uma got to train alone. Her actual coach had given her the keys in her Freshmen Year when he realized how dedicated she was. As long as she agreed to keep it clean and get faster, it was there little secret. Coach Eric was cool like that, she trusted him when it came to training her. Plus his wife, Ariel, was an Olympic gold medalist and their daughter, Melody, was currently on the U.S. team. Uma knew she was in good hands. 

Her mother however, didn't want to leave up it to fate. Maybe it was because she didn't get to the Olympics herself or maybe she just wanted Uma to be the best, which is why she pushed her so hard. Uma didn't dwell on it, she knew she had to be the better than the best to joining the U.S. team after graduation. But right now she just had to focus on winning at next week's meet. 

Finally she came up for air and her mother stopped the watch. 

"27. 42 seconds." 

Uma smiled but her mother's stone like features never cracked. Instead she scowled down at her daughter and Uma didn't understand. She had beaten the record by .3 seconds, this was supposed to be a win. 

Before she could say anything, Ursula barked at her to do it again. She sighed before climbing out of the water and making her way back to her starting position. She spent the next hour of her time swimming. When it was over, her mother didn't even offer up a congratulations. The record she's been trying to break for the past three weeks meant nothing to her. Not only did she break it once, not twice, not three times but four fucking times. Four times in a row she beat that record and it's like her mom didn't even care. 

Instead she reminded her of what time she had to be at the restaurant for her shift and left. Leaving Uma soaking wet, cold and alone. 

She should've been used to Ursula's cold shoulder by now. Her mother had never been the warmest woman in the world but still, she couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that settled in her stomach. She could feel a small ache of emptiness threaten to consume her when she heard her mother's footsteps as she left the pool hall. 

Uma hated the feeling of failure that swelled up in her chest. She didn't fail, in fact she did exactly what she was hoping to do. 

Still, she wasn't satisfied. She pushed herself out of the pool, grabbed her phone and clicked on the timer. She set it where she would be once she finished her laps, Uma had to get faster. She had to get better. Hitting her goals wasn't enough, she had to be better than her goals if she wanted this future for herself.

Or maybe it wasn't about that, maybe she just wanted the validation from her mother. She wanted to hear Ursula herself tell her that she had done well. If she could get faster, if she got better, her mother would be proud. At least Uma hoped she would be. 

She sighed, pushing her thoughts away as she started leaned down, adjusting her position carefully. She took a deep breath before diving into the water. She remembered to shave the fifteen seconds it took her to get in the water. She practiced for another half hour before giving it a rest and heading to the girl's locker room. Uma didn't break the record again. 

~~~~~

"Ahh, if it isn't our beautiful sea goddess blessing us with her presence." Uma rolled her eyes at Harry's greeting. 

He and Gil were waiting for her by her locker ,as usual. If any other person had said that to her she probably would've blushed and punched them in the arm, in a cute way. You know, a normal straight girl's reaction to being hit on by a cute guy. However, Harry wasn't just another cute guy and Uma definitely wasn't straight. 

Harry Hook was the self proclaimed bisexual king of Auradon and one of the biggest flirts the city had ever known. She knew better than to take his proclamations of love seriously, especially since she was his best friend. 

"Hey Gil, can I borrow your calculus notes?" She asked, ignoring Harry completely. 

He didn't say anything, just smirked down at the brown skinned girl in amusement. She was cute when she was ignoring him. 

"Yeah, umm-oh wait! I gave them to Jay yesterday after class." Uma eyes widened slightly before she let out at a sigh. The clueless blonde looked at her apologetically but she just shook her head. 

"You gave your notes to Jay? Why exactly would you do that?" 

Gil shrugged. " He asked nicely. I couldn't just say no, that'd be rude." She rolled her eyes and Harry punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" 

He rolled his eyes as Gil rubbed his arm. Neither Uma or Harry particularly liked Jay, partly because he was one of the Auradon elites but mainly because he was a member of Mal's friend group. A group the two used to belong to, a very long time ago. 

Harry shoved the thought of Jay aside as he turned back to Uma. Messing with her was always a nice distraction from his violatile feelings.. 

They had grown up together, in a bad neighborhood on the outskirts of Auradon. A lot of a lifelong friendships are built there but none of them were as tight as Uma and Harry. 

Well maybe Uma and Mal, but that ended on a bad note, a very bad one that neither of the two girls enjoyed talking about. In fact if anyone mentioned her around Uma she turned colder than ice. Sometimes a little threatening too, she may not of looked like much but Harry knew better. Her uncle, Triton, was a boxer and he taught both of them how how to fight. Of course she was always better than him but he'd never admit it. 

Uma was powerful and if it weren't for her they probably would've never gotten into Auradon in the first place. She pushed him hard to be the best writer and actor he could be, she pushed Gil when it came to solving unsolvable problems but there was no one that she pushed harder than herself. The girl was a force to be reckoned with. 

It was hot. 

At least that's what Harry thought but if you asked her she'd never take the credit. Uma claimed that they were gifted before they met her, and that may have been true but she was the one who brought those gifts out of them. She's what made them extraordinary. 

Unfortunately, like how Harry would never admit she was better fighter than him, Uma would never take the credit for getting them into the prestigious school. 

The trio were scholarship kids at Auradon Preparatory Academy. It was hard to believe that Gil was a genius but the kid had a way with numbers that left almost everyone he'd ever met in awe. Harry was a writer, an amazing writer, he'd give Shakespeare a run for his money and his acting skills would one day make him one of greats in Hollywood history. And Uma was on both academic and athletic scholarship. She was an amazing scientist but an even better swimmer and had a promising future waiting for her as an olympian. 

Unfortunately, pure talent got you nowhere here. You know what they say, money is power and that's was the one of the golden rules at Auradon. Let's just say that they weren't exactly at the top of the food chain, more like the bottom of it along with the other scholarship kids. Plus it's not like they could develop some super amazing app that changes lives and strikes gold like Carlos, Jay, Mal and Evie did. Coding wasn't exactly their strong suit and the chances of them winning the lottery was slim to none. They were stuck where they were for now.

The bell rung and Uma groaned. 

"I gotta go fail a Calculus test, meet up at the Isle after practice?" She said and both Gil and Harry nodded in agreement before she was off. 

Before she could enter Ms. Godmother's class she caught site of Mal and Ben. They were huddled in a corner, laughing and whispering things that Uma couldn't make out. Mal was snorting at something Ben had said and he had this look of total and complete admiration on his face. It was endearing, in annoyingly cute kind of way. She watched as they made their separate ways but not before Ben could plant a soft but sloppy kiss on Mal's cheek. She blushed and Uma's heart warmed a little. 

Gross. 

She shook her head at them before stepping inside the classroom, trying her hardest to ignore the tinge of jealousy and longing that spiraled in her chest. 

You can't miss something you never had right? 

If only that were true.


	2. The Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities and misunderstandings lead to the biggest break up in Auradon History, and Uma couldn't give two shits.

Ben was confused, even more confused than he was last night. 

What had gone wrong? Why was Mal avoiding him? 

He had no clue what was going on, he couldn't think of one thing that had happened last night that would've made Mal so upset. She was smiling almost the entire night and his parents loved her. Maybe it was his fault, he shouldn't have asked her to wear that light blue dress he found at the mall. It just, it looked amazing and he didn't think that she'd have anything to wear for that kind of formal event. She didn't seem to mind last night, in fact Evie even commended him on it. He just wanted everything to be perfect for her and now it feels like he ruined everything. 

He looked around the courtyard, hoping to catch her before first period. He needed to know why she had gotten so distance when he dropped her off? Why she didn't respond to his good morning text? Why she avoided him in the parking lot earlier? 

He needed answers because something, something didn't feel right. 

Maybe she wasn't feeling well, he could pick up some soup and cough drops from Publix after school and surprise her. 

Before he could officially make the plans, he spotted the blonde with purple tips and sprinted over to where she sat. Evie was nowhere to be found, which was odd considering that there always together before school. When she's not with him, that is. 

"Hey." 

He said, sliding down next to her. Mal looked over at him and closed whatever she was reading, placing it at her side so he couldn't see. 

"Hey Ben, I umm, I need to talk to you about last nigh-" 

"Yeah, me too. I mean, last night was great right? Everyone loved you and it seemed like you were having fun. Then afterwards, you barely spoke to me on the ride back to your place and you left without saying goodbye, which I though was weird but I didn't say anything. I thought you were tired. And then this morning, I don't know, it just seems like you're avoiding me?" 

Ben was confused, confused and angry. 

What had gone wrong? Why was Mal avoiding him? 

He had no clue what was going on, he couldn't think of one thing that had happened last night that would've made Mal so upset. She was smiling almost the entire night and his parents loved her. Maybe it was his fault, he shouldn't have asked her to wear that light blue dress he found at the mall. It just, it looked amazing and he didn't think that she'd have anything to wear for that kind of formal event. She didn't seem to mind last night, in fact Evie even commended him on it. He just wanted everything to be perfect for her and now it feels like he ruined everything. 

He looked around the courtyard, hoping to catch her before first period. He needed to know why she had gotten so distance when he dropped her off? Why she didn't respond to his good morning text? Why she avoided him in the parking lot earlier? 

He needed answers because something, something didn't feel right. 

Maybe she wasn't feeling well, he could pick up some soup and cough drops from Publix after school and surprise her. 

Before he could officially make the plans, he spotted the blonde with purple tips and sprinted over to where she sat. Evie was nowhere to be found, which was odd considering that there always together before school. When she's not with him, that is. 

"Hey." 

He said, sliding down next to her. Mal looked over at him and closed whatever she was reading, placing it at her side so he couldn't see. 

"Hey Ben, I umm, I need to talk to you about last nigh-" 

"Yeah, me too. I mean, last night was great right? Everyone loved you and it seemed like you were having fun. Then afterwards, you barely spoke to me on the ride back to your place and you left without saying goodbye, which I though was weird but I didn't say anything. I thought you were tired. And then this morning, I don't know, it just seems like you're avoiding me?' 

He laughed nervously, waiting for Mal to join in. 

She didn't.

Instead, he watched as she fiddled with the ring he'd given her on their six month anniversary. 

She only did that when she was anxious or scared or both. 

What was happening? 

"Ben, you know I really like you right?" 

The word like stung, he had told her he loved her the same night he gave her that ring. It wasn't just a family crest to him, it was a promise, a promise of the future that he wanted with her. 

And right now he had this sickening feeling like that future would be bleaker than he expected. 

"Yeah, umm, is everything okay?" 

Mal sighed, of course he would try to be the good guy when she was about to break up with him. Ben was great like that, she was pretty sure even if faced with a life or death situation that he try to negotiate a peaceful resolve. Not just for his sake, but for the person who was holding the gun to his head to. 

It was a blessing and a curse, she thought. 

Last night she realized something, she realized that no matter how hard she tried, she'd never be worthy of someone like him. Someone so kind, so gently, with such a good heart. He wanted to make every person in the world happy, she didn't care enough to want that. 

He had a talent for only seeing the good in other. Even the worst people sparked hope for change in him. Mal couldn't say that she'd ever be like that, she could hardly see the good in decent people let alone terrible ones.

Ben Beaston was one of a kind, a saint amongst sinners. 

Mal was not and would never be like that. 

She wasn't good enough for him, at least that's what she thought. So she had probably one of the worst and best decisions in her life last night. 

Best, because she knew it'd be one of the few incredibly good things she'd ever do in her lifetime. 

Worst, because she knew it'd shatter her heart into a million pieces. 

Sadly, she knew it was the right thing to do. 

She had to let Ben go, for his own benefit. 

So the lion who fell in love with the lamb, was finally letting go. 

What a stupid Lion?

"Ben, I think we should break up." 

There was no point in dancing around it, she wasn't the type of person to sugarcoat the truth. But still, she wasn't sure if she had chosen the right option when she ripped it off like a band aid either. 

"What? I don't understand." The pain in his voice was killing her, but she didn't let it show. After a year of fake smiles and dead eyes, she's gotten used to hiding her true feelings. 

"Ben I-" 

"No!" His voice was louder than before and she watched as he stood. 

"I thought things were good between us Mal, I thought we were happy together. I told I loved you for fucks sakes and now you're just ending this, ending us." His voice broke, and Mal forced herself not to look away. 

She could do this, she had to do this. 

By now they had gotten the attention of the whole courtyard but she didn't care. She was doing what was right and maybe one day, he'd understand. 

"I don't love you Ben." Her words were barely audible but he heard them. 

It was hardly a whisper but it had the impact of a bomb. With those four words, Ben shattered. 

Mal stood up, slipped off his ring and gently placed it in his hand. 

He looked at her helplessly but she didn't budge, she refused to.

"I'm sorry." Were the last words she said to him before disappearing into the crowd of wary onlookers. 

Ben didn't move, he couldn't. 

His entire world was coming apart right before his eyes and he didn't know how to stop it. 

He couldn't stop it.

~~~~~~

"Did you hear about-" 

"Ben and Mal's break up, who hasn't? I swear if I hear another person mention it to me I'm going to scream. It's none of my business, so why do people keep trying to make it my business." 

Uma slammed her locker shut as Harry held his hands up in surrender. 

"Whoa, chill! Who's sticks is up your ass today?" He teased and Uma growled making Harry laugh. 

She sighed, locking the lock and pulling her books closer to her chest. 

"Sorry, I just, I could give two shits about the fact that they broke up and it's like wherever you turn there's someone talking about it. I really just don't have the time or the energy to deal with anyone else's drama." She explained as they made their way towards the front doors and out of the school. 

"I get it, but don't you care even a little. I mean, Mal is your ex girlfriend and I swear you had a crush on Ben for like, all of middle school so I just assume-" 

"Well you assumed wrong okay." She corrected and Harry rolled his eyes. 

She obviously cared, maybe a little too much for his liking but he wouldn't push. Uma was not the kind of person you pushed. 

"Okay then, so you coming to the Isle with me and Gil?"

As if on cue Gil made his way over to them, Calculus notebook in hand. 

"Here you go Uma." He said, handing it over to her. 

She looked down at it, and then up at him again. Was he serious right now? 

"The test was yesterday and school's over Gil." She told him and he nodded before shoving the textbook back in his bag. 

"Sorry"

"It's fine, but I can't come with you guys today. I got next shift at the shack." She told them and Harry nodded. 

They said a few more things, that Uma didn't care to remember and then went there separate ways. She rode the city bus to her mom's bar and then took over for her aunt Morgana. The place was a ghost town but she preferred it that way, it didn't start filling up until around nine or ten. That's when the drunks usually came to play. 

Twenty One Pilot's cover of Can't Help Falling In Love buzzed through her ear bud and Uma smiled, humming along to the soft tune. 

Before she knew it she was singing along, the words flowing out of her with ease. Uma had a beautiful voice but she wasn't the type to flaunt it every five seconds. Not a lot of people knew that about her, she'd like to keep it that way. It made her feel mysterious, having secrets, even from those closest to her. 

"Wow, you've got a pretty voice." Uma jumped at the sound. 

She turned around and froze at the sight before her. 

Ben. Freaking. Beaston. was standing in the doorway of her mom's bar. 

Why? 

She didn't say anything, just stared at him. 

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"You guys got fries?"


	3. Fries and Invites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma gets Ben some fries, and makes him smile.

"You came all the way across town, into this neighborhood, for some fries?" 

Uma smelled bullshit but she didn't want to confront him on it. If she was being honest, this was the longest sort of conversation she had ever had with someone like Ben. Most of the kids in his inner circle never gave her, or any of the other scholarship kids, the time of day and now their leader was standing right in front of her. 

It was a weird feeling, being in Ben's presence, that is. She thought it'd be more intense and less awkward, not that she'd thought of him before but still....it was a strange occurrence. 

"Yeah, I mean, I heard you guys had the best burger and fries that Auradon has to offer so I thought, why not come check it out for myself." He said, still eyeing his shoes, 

Bullshit, 

"Alone? I thought people like you usually traveled in packs." Uma said, turning her attention back to the counter that she was wiping, 

"People like me?" He questioned and Uma rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, you know, the privileged rich kids that make up the majority of our student body." She stated, not looking up to face him. She expected him to go off on her, yell or say something rude to her. Maybe threaten her with Daddy's money, something rich kids did a lot at Auradon. 

He didn't, instead he laughed. He actually laughed at the fact that she just basically called him a spoiled brat to his face. 

Who just laughs at things like that? 

Then she recognized the dry bitterness in his tone and realized he wasn't laughing because she was funny, he was laughing because he knew she was right. Uma didn't say anything as he finished, just watched him, suddenly intrigued by the boy before her. 

"You caught me. I just uh-I needed to get away from it all for a bit." She heard the sadness in his tone and for a minute she let herself feel bad for him. He was just dumped by his girlfriend in front of the whole school. It must've sucked having to walk around, listening to all the whispers and dealing with the stares. She was starting to pity him, until she remembered that all Ben was going through was the same thing she's dealt with every day. Except she didn't get looks of pity and understanding. People didn't whisper about how heartbroken she was. They weren't whispering about how she deserved better than her ex. 

They were judging her, for everything she did. From the clothes she wore to the way she spoke. 

Not to mention the way they stared at her, like she was some peasant amongst royalty. 

Nobody felt bad for her, or any other kid from a broke family that went to Auradon. So why should she feel bad for Ben, he had it easy. Easier than she ever would. 

"Do you guys even serve burgers here?" He asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

"Uh, yeah. Take a seat and I'll go fix something up." He nodded, looking around for somewhere to sit. 

Uma didn't stay to watch, instead she disappeared into the kitchen. She was going to charge this dude triple for this, it's not like he'd really care about the price anyway. Money was nothing to him, she might as well get as much out of him as possible. Besides, she wasn't the chef here, Billy didn't come in until eight, when the place was actually open. She thought Ben would've gotten the hint from the lack of people there, or you know, the sign. 

Ben on the other hand, was about to having an emotional break down in a booth of a restaurant he didn't know the name of. 

How could she just walk away from everything they had like that? Just leave him, like it was the easiest thing in the world? Who does that? 

He put his head in his hands, fighting against the stinging burning sensation in his eyes. 

He refused to cry, not here anyway. 

And he couldn't face his friends, he didn't even know if he could call them that. You shouldn't be afraid to face your friends when you're going through something, especially something like this. They're supposed to comfort and be there for you, but his had never been like that. Everyone that surrounded him on a daily basis was fake, Ben wasn't dumb and the façade that people put up when they were around him was painstakingly obvious. The majority of them kissed his ass and praised him for the smallest things he did. 

It was ridiculous.

Mal was the only person who was real when it came to him. From the very beginning, she had been brutally honest and he loves that about her.

Loved. 

Who was he kidding? He still loves her, he's not sure he could ever stop. 

"Hey, golden boy. Here's your food" 

Ben looked up, eyes red and pain evident in them. Uma face softened and a pang of guilt flashed through her. 

"Its umm, It's on the house." She whispered before quickly walking away. Ben wanted to protest and tell her that she didn't have to but she was gone before he could say anything. 

He and Uma had never really spoken before today, sure he'd seen her in the halls with Harry and Gil but that's about it. She was nicer than most people thought, not exactly the ice queen they claimed her to be. 

They didn't speak for the rest of the time that he was there. 

<><><>

Four days. 

Ben has shown up at Uma's restaurant everyday after school for the past four days and it was starting to irk her very soul. At first, she felt bad for him. On the second day she even gave him another free burger and fries. Then it just started getting pathetic. 

She couldn't watch him wallow around in his own self pity every day. Normally, she wouldn't care about this kind of thing, but she had been charging him triple for his food and he had no idea. It was sad really. 

She hated seeing him like that, so weak and emotionless. He didn't try and talk to her again, he never showed up with friends and worst of all, he barely ate. He just picked around with the fries for a little bit before leaving it there, along with a huge tip, and disappearing out the door, 

Uma couldn't stand for it any longer. 

"Can I have the usual?" He asked and she sighed before shaking her head. 

"No, you're not eating here today." She told him and he looked up at her, confusion written all over his face. 

"What? You're kicking me out!?" 

"No, well yes. You can come back tomorrow, mainly because you tip well and I've been charging you way over the regular price so I can't really afford to lose you a customer like you-" 

"Wait, wha-" 

"Instead, I'm offering you an invitation." She said, interrupting him before he had the chance to comment about the over charging thing. 

"An invitation?" 

Ben was curious, she didn't seem like the kind of person to have parties that required an invitation. 

"Yep, you know where the pool hall is right?" 

He nodded and she smiled. 

"Great, meet me there at ten okay." She told him. 

"Why?" 

She didn't really no why, all she knew was that he needed something, anything, to distract himself from his heartache. 

That's exactly what she planned to do. 

"You'll see, now get out." she said grabbing his arm and pushing him towards the door. He was out the door before he could ask anymore questions. 

He looked down at his hand, a piece of paper with the words Be There was now in his hands and for the first time in awhile, Ben felt relief. 

He smiled, a genuine smile that he hadn't been able to show all week. 

Uma was....she was something that's for sure. 

And with that, he was making his way down the street and back to his own neighbor. A tinge of unexplainable hope in his heart, and a newfound hunger rumbling in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you guys liked this.


	4. Pools and Midnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this a date?" 
> 
> "I mean, if you want it to be..."

"Uma" Ben whispered loudly as he looked around the abandoned pool hall. 

He had been there for a few minutes but the anxiety of the situation was killing him. He had never really snuck in anywhere before, I mean sure there was the time Mal asked him to come over but still. That was different. 

The main gates were locked and Uma was three minutes late. Ben wondered if she just wasn't coming at all. What if she was just playing a cruel joke on him. He couldn't exactly blame her, he had seen several people do the same to her in the past. Guilt bubbled in his chest, he was ashamed of himself. He didn't do anything at the time, just stood there and watched as she was embarrassed by Audrey in front of the whole school. It was three years ago but still, the memory made him hate himself.

He wondered how Uma had managed to show up to school the next day without being completely mortified. She had this look of pride and exuded confidence when she walked the halls after the incident. Even more than before. 

She was strong as hell but cold, to every remotely socially accepted person who walked her way. They were friends in middle school, before money and status got in the way. Uma was cool back then, they used to hang out during networking class and talk about stupid Marvel movie theories and argue over which Rick Riordan book series was the best in the serious. She was a sucker for The Heroes of Olympus but Ben would always have a soft spot for the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series. 

She was his friend, and somehow that had changed completely over the years. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her, she was someone no could ever forget. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't think he wanted to either.

Ben looked down at his watch. 

10:12

She wasn't coming and Ben felt a surge of disappointment run through him. He should've known better, they hadn't spoken more than three sentences to each other in the entirety of their high school careers, why would this be any different. 

He turned on his heel only to have the shit scared out of him by Uma who stood, leaning against a wall and staring at him. She took a sip of whatever was in her cup as he desperately tried to catch his breath. 

"Jesus, you scared me." 

"Yeah, sorry about that. You just seemed deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb you. I hate when people do that to me." She said, walking past him and to the gate that was still locked. Ben had no idea what she was planning to do to get in. The walls were too tall to climb over and every secret passage way the school had ever had was closed up in 2011 after a scandal he knew nothing about. 

He was a little shocked to see her pull out a little aqua colors key and slip it into the lock. She opened the door with ease and Ben stared at her, eyebrows raised. 

"Coach Eric let's me use this place for early morning and late night practice. I guess, we could just call tonight a late night practice then." She told him. 

Ben nodded in agreement and she smiled, making her way into the pool and turning in the direction of the girls locker room. 

"Close the gate behind you and get changed." She called after him as he walked in, shutting the gate on instinct. Jumping a little when he heard the click of the lock re-igniting. 

Maybe this wasn't the best plan. He hardly knew Uma, what if she was planning to murder him for revenge or something? 

Okay, that was bit of reach but still, he felt himself getting a little more anxious and nervous than he had been when he was waiting for her outside. He told himself everything would be okay and took several deep breaths. It was fine, but the fact that nobody really knew where he was didn't exactly set his mind at ease. 

What if sh- "God you're slow golden boy? I thought we were here to have some fun?!" 

Ben's head snapped in the direction of his voice and he felt his heartbeat quicken and eyes widen slightly at Uma. 

She stood in nothing but her bathing suit, which was not the school one by the way, with a speaker and phone in her hands. 

Ben was not one to stare but fuck, she was beautiful. She raised her eyebrow at him and he immediately looked away. 

"Sorry about that, just thinking." He said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. 

"You tend to do that." She said and he laughed. 

"I-uh-I'll get dressed." 

"You do that" she agreed, watching as he walked a little faster than usual to the boys locker room.

Uma sighed and turned to place her speaker on the nearest lifeguard chair. She won it one of the school's holiday raffles, she quickly connected the two devices and scrolled through her phone for a song to play. Slow Hands by Niall Horan had been playing in her head since this morning and pressed play without even thinking about it.

She left her phone on shuffle before sitting on the edge of the pool and dipping her legs in. She swayed to the beat, zoned out on the gentle waves of the water. 

She looked back down at her bathing suit, it was a simple black two piece that her aunt had gotten her for her birthday, claiming she had to many ugly ones in her closet. Uma had never found a reason to wear it until now. She didn't expect a reaction out of Ben, sure, the seventh grader in her was internally screaming her head off that her crush actually blushed when he saw her. Just when the butterflies started to form, Uma reminded herself that Ben was a straight teenage boys with hormones just like the majority of the guys at her school. 

He only looked at her that way because of basic biology. Not because he liked her, just because he was physically attracted to her doesn't mean it was any deeper than that. Just as the song reached the bridge and her favorite part, Ben came out of hiding and Uma was not prepared for what she saw. 

I mean she knew he was attractive but Jesus Christ, this boy was as Adonis of modern times. Her eyes raked over his abs then his arms and before she could get any further she realized what she was doing. She thanked the heavens for her dark skin because she does not think she could handle someone like Ben seeing her blush. 

"So uh, what do you want to do first?" He asked and she smiled, slowly coming out of the pool she walked over to where he stood on the other side of the pool in the door frame of the boys locker room. They were just inches apart and she could visibly see his muscles tighten and his breath hitch in his throat. Uma couldn't help the wicked grin that spread across her lips. Then Ben did something that she hadn't expected, instead of shying away awkwardly he just looked at her. He met her gaze and didn't back down, not in a weird dominant way but, she doesn't know. He looked at her in a way that she hadn't been looked at in a long time, well, in forever. 

All trail of fun and games disappeared as she noticed the blue specks in his hazel green eyes and she was too close, way too close and he shouldn't have been affecting her the way he was. Her stomach shouldn't have been in naughts and she shouldn't have this weird ache for him to do something in her chest. So instead of acknowledging that and doing something stupid, Uma did the first she could think of. 

Misdirection. 

Ben looked at her confused as she broke out into full grin. He wanted to ask her what was making her smile so hard but before he could Uma screamed "last one in the pool is a rotten egg!" 

She took off running before jumping into the pool with a loud splash. Ben laughed, "that is so not fair" he told her, a genuine smile on his face, before jumping in after her. 

~~~~~~~~~

"I was the onlY ONE IN THE POOL BEN! How did it take ten minutes to find me?" 

Ben shook his head laughing, "in my defense, you move really fast in water. Playing Marco Polo with you was a set up, you knew you'd win." 

She rolled her eyes which only made him laugh harder.

"I don't play Marco Polo for a living so your argument is invalid. " She said, taking a fry from the basket and biting into it. 

Somehow the two ended up back at her mom's restaurant after a series of dumb pool games, weirdly deep and random conversations and singing along to various artist terribly in Ben's car. They had a lot in common and there was a lot more to Ben than she expected, it was nice. 

It was the most fun Uma had had in a long time. The most she allowed herself to have anyway. Ben opened his mouth to say something but just before he could an alarm on his phone went off. 

"Shit, it's midnight!" 

Uma's eyes widened, crap! She lost track of time. She was supposed to be done hanging out with Ben by eleven and in bed by eleven thirty. She had an early morning practice and now she'd be tired and wouldn't be on her A-game. 

She was fucked. 

"I've gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow okay" he told her, sliding out of the booth and making his way to the door. Uma found herself standing too, she took a few steps forward as Ben waved and opened the door. She watched as he walked out and for some reason this pit of disappointment and longing surged inside her. God, please don't have a crush on him again, she pleaded with herself. It was no use, she could feel that stupid pumping in her heart and chaotic warmth in her stomach. Sighing, she turned back to the table and fidgeted with the leftover fries. 

She was so fucked. 

"Hey Uma, I forgot something" she turned around and look at him in confusion before her gaze shifted back to the table. They swept of the table and then the floor but she didn't see anything. 

"Are you sure becau-" she started, turning to face Ben only to feel the softness of his lips on her own. Her eyes widened but slowly fluttered shut as she moved in sync with him. Her hands wrapped around his waist to pull him closer and his found his way into her damp braids. 

It was soft and slow and sweet and it made Uma feel warmth, safe even. A feeling she wasn't accustomed to but still, it felt nice. 

It felt right. 

When Ben pulled away she slowly opened her eyes, he had the goofy lazy grin on his face and it made her heart soar. Uma couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto her face.

"Now, I gotta go" he told her and with that he raced out of the shack but not without screaming a faint, "I'll call you." 

Uma laughed, her fingers trailing over her lips. 

God, she was royally fucked now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken me for ever to update. School is kicking my ass and I've been struggling with making time to write. I plan to be was more consistent considering this is a short story and will be over soon. Thank you for the feedback and I'll try my hardest to improve on my writing in the future. I hope you guys liked it.


	5. Apologies and Public Displays of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't call and Uma feels like an idiot.

Ben didn't call. 

Not once.

Uma was livid, she felt so fucking stupid. This had to be a game right? Some sick game rich assholes with power and influence play on those they thought couldn't fight back. Well Ben was in for it, he was so in for it the next time she saw him. How dare he just use her like that? Was she just some rebound to him, a way to distract himself for his feelings over Mal. God, how could she have been so stupid?! 

"Why hello little green one? How was your weekend?" 

Uma ignored Harry as she stared the inside of her locker down. She was still mentally preparing herself for having to see Ben today and then for having to tell him off because if he thought she was just going to sit here and take his rejection like a little bitch, he thought wrong! Uma didn't need someone like Ben, she was in the top ten of her class, involved in a ridiculous amount of extracurricular activities and she already had the attention of universities as a SOPHOMORE! Uma was a beas-fuck his last name is Beaston. Stupid Ben and his stupid last name. Why couldn't she get this stupid rich kid out of her head? He must've brainwas-

"UMA" 

She snapped out of her train of thought and looked over to both Harry and Gil who were staring at her with worrisome looks on their faces. 

"Are you alright love? You're acting a bit out of sorts?" Uma hated when Harry did that. Got extra scottishy when he was trying to calm her down. Well, she didn't hate it. Not exactly, but she did hate the fact that he felt like he needed to do it now. She was fine, Ben was not plaguing her mind and there was no need for him to try and calm her down with the accent he knew she had a weakness for. 

 

"I'm peachy! Just fucking peachy!" Uma cursed herself for the way that came out. She didn't mean to yell or slam her locker her shut. Curse the temperment she inherited from her mother.

"Oh that's great because we thought for a second you were really mad" Gil said, with a goofy laugh of relief towards the end. In any normal circumstance, Uma would've laughed at his obliviousness and forgotten about whatever pissed her off in the first place but it didn't work. She didn't even crack a smile. 

If Gil's blatant inability to read a room couldn't cheer her up then nothing would. 

Fuck Ben and his stupid fucking last name. 

She moved past her two best friends and stormed angrily to her next class. People looked at her and whispered like they usually did but for some reason Uma couldn't just drop it today. They had picked the wrong fucking day to mess with her. 

She turned her attention to Audrey and her little minions, ready to unleash the fury of a thousand sun on those basic bitches and then right before she could do it, she heard her name being called out. 

Not just like the times Harry calls for her in the middle of a crowd just to do it. It wasn't Harry's scottish accent or Gil's distinct surfer valley boy voice.

It was the one person she had been dreading seeing. The one person she kinda hated right now for making her feel like an idiot. 

She turned to face him and felt her stomach drop when she saw him. In all his perfect golden boy glory. 

He smiled at her, relief in his face. 

Relief? 

Why was he relieved to see the girl who he kissed and then ditched? 

"Ben Beaston you have some fucking nerv-" 

He didn't even let her finish before pulling her close and connecting their lips. 

Uma got that same warm, safe feeling she got on friday night when he first kissed her. When he pulled away, she was a little out of focus. Disoriented and a little unaware of her surrounding because damn this boy was a really good kisser. 

"Before you get mad, my parents caught me sneaking back into the house friday night. They took my phone and internet privileges for a week and I couldn't use my car all weekend and I'm still not allowed to use it unless I'm going to school and back. I really wanted to call you, god I wanted to call you Uma. I literally begged my dad to let me use the landline and he wouldn't budge. I don't want you to think that I didn't care or that you were some dumb rebound. I wouldn't do that, not to you or anyone else." 

When he finished Uma was a little taken back. She didn't even think about that as a possibily, her mom didn't really care where she went or if she ever came back. It was weird knowing there were kids out there who had parents who actually cared about them. 

"Thanks, I-that's exactly where my mind went and you just kinda reassured me. Thank you." Her voice was softer than she expected it to be. She wasn't used to people being reassuring about anything at all really and this was just, this was better than nice. It was incredible. 

"Yeah, yeah of course." 

Ben looked at her, really looked at Uma and he just, wow. He had never, in the years that they had known each other, seen her vulnerable before? Ben wasn't stupid, he knew Uma came from a shitty background and for her to be vulnerable, with him. It was incredible. 

She looked up at him and smiled, kissing his lips again. 

"You're a good kisser beastie boy but don't think you can just shut me up like that whenever you feel like it okay." Ben's eyes widened and Uma laughed. 

"Come on, walk me to first." She asked and he nodded, releasing her waist and reaching for her hand instead. 

He intertwined their fingers and Uma ignored the dumb rumbling of butterflies in her stomach as they walked down the hall. 

It was then that that she realized what Ben had just done, what they had just done. 

Their relationship had just been made public to the entire fucking school. 

God, she hadn't even told Gil and Harry yet. 

People looked at the two of them like they were the most bizarre thing to ever happen to Auradon and in a way, they kinda were. 

Neither Uma or Ben cared, they felt like they was floating in the clouds or something. 

Then they passed by Mal and then Harry a few seconds later and suddenly, the clouds felt a lot closer to earth than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally stopped writing this for almost a year because a lot of things went down, kinda altered the course of my life and I'm just now getting some stability. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you stuck with the story this long, thank and I love you for being so patient with me. I plan to update more frequently.


	6. Library Kisses, Invitations and Threatening Hooks

"Okay so be prepared, this next question could alter the entire course of our relationship. Do you understand?"

Ben laughed, "oh really?"

Uma smiled, that cute little smile that made Ben's mind go a little hazy before nodding. "Honest to god. If you had only a hundred bucks to spend on a concert. Would it be The 1975 or The Neighbourhood?" He smiled as she watched him, pretending to pond over his answer before finally saying...

"When would I ever only have a hundred dollars?!"

Uma laughed and Ben smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"You're cocky you know that?"

"Nope, I just like hearing your laugh." She smiled down at him, what was this boy even doing to her?

"You're the worst." She mumbled.

"No I'm not." And with that he connected their lips and she sighed against him.

Uma didn't think she'd ever get over kissing Ben. Kissing Ben was like all those horribly cheesy romance movies made it out to be. A flash of butterflies erupted in her stomach and her chest warmed. Kissing Ben felt like the safest place in the world, the only place that mattered.

He was going to be the death of her.

They were in free period, Ben usually had lacrosse meetings during this time but lucky for them it was cancelled this morning in the announcements. Uma just so happened to volunteer at the library. It was practically empty, except for the couples who made out in the back behind the stacks.

Those suckers, Uma and Ben got to make out in one of the empty staff rooms. With the door locked.

And Harry said that this was the most purposeless free period ever. Jokes on him.

Uma pulled away from Ben and the brunette resisted the urge to whine at the absence of her lips. 

Instead he pouted and Uma smiled. 

"Come on, you didn't even answer the question Beaston." He sighed, hands still gripping her waist as she stood above him in his seated position

"Alright fine, I guess I gotta say, The 1975?" The uncertainty in his voice made her smile a little harder. 

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." He smiled as she hooked her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly only to pull away seconds later. 

Ben groaned, "you can't keep doing that? It's frustrating." 

Uma laughed once again which was music to his ears. 

"Doing what Beaston?" She feigned innocence and Ben rolled his eyes. 

"You know what? How about we take a break from the questions and just make out until the bell rings." Ben tried to reason but Uma shook her head. 

"Believe me, that's a very tempting offer but we went on one date and now we're in a relationship. It's not that I'm complaining but I want to know you Ben, I want you to know me." 

Uma's tone was off, her normal hard and sarcastic manner was long gone. 

She was being vulnerable, honest with him. 

She trusted him. 

The realization scared them both as he pulled her in for another kiss. 

"Okay, lay em on me beautiful."

She smiled, "alrighty then. Now don't laugh at this one okay, but what's your sign." 

Ben did laugh and Uma playfully shoved him. 

"I'm serious, that astrology shit is too spot on for me to not ask that question." 

Ben laughed harder and Uma ended up shutting him up with a kiss. The stayed in that room for twenty more minutes, Uma asking questions and been answering them without hesitation. 

It was nice and when the bell rang, they both were reluctant to go to class. 

Uma headed off in the direction of Ms. Darling's room while Ben left for Mr. Grimm's.

She fished through the front of her bag in an effort to find her earbuds as she walked through the crowded halls. People glanced at her and whispered but it was nothing she wasn't used to. The smiles were different though. 

"Uma!" A high pitched voice called and already Uma could feel herself being annoyed by it.

Marissa Mayfield, one of Audrey's followers, walked beside her, a bright smile flashing in Uma's direction. 

"Can I help you?"

Marissa laughed, even though absolutely nothing was funny. 

"As a matter of fact you can, here." 

Uma stared at the shiny metallic paper as they both came to a stop. 

"What is that?" 

"An invitation silly." 

She cringed, no one was that happy. Like it just wasn't impossible. 

"Yeah I have eyes, but who's it for?"

Marissa's left eye twitched before she laughed off whatever annoyance coursed through her veins. 

"You, just take it and I'll see you Saturday." Before the braided girl could protest, Marissa was off. 

Uma stared at the piece of paper, trying to figure out if they was just some kind of cruel joke or not. She read the words and her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

What the fuck is a Miss Auradon brunch?!

~~~

"Benjamin, mate." 

Ben froze and turned around, no one called him Benjamin except for his dad.

Well his dad and now, Harry Hook?

The halls were vacant now, Ben had made a wrong turn earlier, mind too preoccupied with Uma too notice. He was late but Mr. Grimm wouldn't care.

"Hi Harry." The uneasiness was clear in his tone and Harry smiled, good.

"I was just coming over to check up on you mate. I heard that you got dumped pretty bad a few weeks ago." 

Ben stiffened at the mention of Mal and the breakup and Harry, he didn't like it. 

"Yeah, it was pretty rough." He muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

"Oi, I bet. But here's the thing Benny boy-" Harry laid his hand on Ben's shoulders, a smile still on his face."-Uma is a good person. She may not do things the way a lot of you privileged rich kids would but she's got a good heart. A real good one." 

So this was why he approached him. Ben knew that she and Harry were close, she mentioned him and Gil the other night at the shack. 

Of course he'd be protective. 

"I kno-" 

"I'm not finished." There was an edge in Harry's voice that made Ben even more uncomfortable. His smile was still plastered on his face but his grip on Ben's shoulder had tightened. 

"Uma has a good heart and she's one of the best people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. So I want you to hear this from me, personally. If you hurt her or if you're using her in any way, shape or form. I will hurt you ten times worse. I will make it my life's mission to haunt you and everything you love. Do you understand me?"

Ben winced, as Harry continued to grip his shoulder. The coldness in his smile and the sheer anger in his eyes shook him to his core. 

"I-I understand." He gritted and Harry's grin wiped clean off his face. 

"Good." He let go of Ben's shoulder and brushed it off as if he had gotten crumbs on it. 

"Sorry bout that mate, you have a nice day." With that, he was gone. 

Ben looked back at him as he left, rubbing his shoulder as he did so. 

That was definitely gonna bruise.

He spotted Mal in the corner of the direction Harry had gone and his heart skipped a beat. He hated to admit the effect she still had on him.

Mal had watched the whole scene unfold before her eyes. She wanted to intervene but sometime told her, her presence wouldn't make things better.

When she realized Ben was looking directly back at her, she sent him a weak wave. 

Onto which he replied with a weak smile before disappearing down the hall and away from her. 

Once he was out of sight Mal raced to catch up with Harry. She knew he cared a lot about Uma but that was completely unnecessary. Ben was a good guy and he would never use anyone. 

"What the hell was that Hook?!" Harry glanced behind him and laughed. 

"Fuck off violet" 

Mal stopped dead in her tracks, she knew he wasn't gonna listen to her.

He was wrong though, Ben wasn't using Uma to get over her right?

But how had he managed to get over her so easily. 

He did love her. Or at least he said he did?

Mal sighed, she shouldn't have even cared. 

She dumped him. 

That was something she was constantly having to remind herself of these days.

Geez, what the fuck was wrong with her?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it, violet. Because her hair is purp-nvm.


End file.
